


Somewhere Only We Know

by wickedlittleoz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas is a cute little fuck and Dean knows it, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fishing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, fucking on grass what's the problem it's fun, literally my first Destiel fic so forgive me if it's crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlittleoz/pseuds/wickedlittleoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass makes Dean take a four days vacation, which they spend in a resort, but not exactly enjoying everything the place has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's my first Destiel fanfic and they probably sound waaaay out of character, but I tried.  
> This is for my girlfriend, whose dream inspired me to write the fanfic. I hope you like it, baby <3  
> Any mistakes, please let me know. It's 3:30AM and I need sleep, so I'll re-read it in the morning.

 “Are you sure about this, Cass?” Dean asked tiredly as he entered the property. The angel sat by his side with his chin up, trying to see ahead of the car before them.

 “Yes, Dean, I am sure. You said you wanted vacations from this, and here I quote you, “damned life”, and I know you’ll like this place,” Castiel replied evenly and Dean sighed, a small, stubborn smile tugging his lips at his lover’s words. He said nothing else and continued to drive into the resort. He stopped the Impala at the main building and before he could even think of getting out, Castiel did it and walked in, coming back with a keychain and a map in hands after a few minutes.

 “Go forth and take the next left,” he said, sitting down and unfolding the map on his lap. Dean glanced at it with the corner of his eyes, but followed Cass’ instructions. They drove for another five minutes or so and finally stopped at what seemed to be the furthest cottage, closest to the woods outside of the property. He parked the car right in front of it and again Cass left the vehicle before he could even put it to rest. Dean chuckled to himself and followed him inside once he had their bags and his fishing equipment – which Cass had insisted he brought with them.

 It wasn’t very big – just big enough. The living room and the tiny kitchen were separated by a counter and a door on the other side of the room lead to the bedroom and adjoining bathroom. Cass sat on the king-sized bed cross-legged as Dean unpacked and put their clothes (then _he_ had insisted that the angel brought more clothes) in the closet, and when he was done, he laid down next to him

 Castiel watched him curiously from over his shoulder and Dean cracked an eye open, smiling, and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him down.

 “There’s a river nearby,” Cass said as Dean tucked his face in his neck, “I thought you might want to go fishing.”

 “Not now,” Dean replied.

 “Why not?”

 “Because I’m tired,” he planted a kiss to Castiel’s warm skin and pulled back to look at him.

 “Oh. Understood,” Cass shrugged out of Dean’s hold and sat up to take off his coat and tie, and his shoes, then laid next to him again, “Go ahead and sleep, then.”

 Dean, who was already in his undershirt and boxers, smiled at Cass for half a minute before throwing an arm over his middle and closing his eyes.

 Sleep came quickly.

 

 When Dean woke up it was really early in the morning, probably right after dawn, and Castiel wasn’t in bed. He rubbed his eyes, sat up, looked around himself. Took him a few seconds to remember where he was and how he’d gotten there, but he snorted and shook his head when he remembered. He got up and went for the door, and as soon as he opened it the smell of pancakes filled the air… Burnt pancakes, mostly.

 “Cass?” He called and the angel looked at him from behind the counter. There was a plate with six or seven piled pancakes on top of said counter and those looked good. “You made these?”

 Castiel nodded, “Some of them got burned in the process.”

 “Why am I not surprised?” Dean asked, but there was a fond smile on his face as he went to sit on one of the stools.

 “Probably because I haven’t proved myself a good cook yet. And the reason to that is that I don’t eat, so I don’t need to cook.”

 “That was rhetorical, Cass,” Dean said and the angel huffed, sitting down next to him, “But thanks for the explanation. And for the pancakes. They’re very good.”

 “You’re lying,” Cass pointed out.

 “What matters is that you meant well.”

 He ate all of the pancakes, even though most of the roadside diners had tastier food – and he knew a fair share of roadside diners. Castiel seemed satisfied, but still Dean gave him a congratulatory kiss. He went to take a shower and when he came back Cass was still sitting on that same stool. He would have said he hadn’t moved an inch if the dishes from breakfast weren’t all washed up.

 “You don’t have to do all the work, y’know,” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

 “These are your vacations,” Cass reminded him.

 “Yes, but…” He trailed off, shrugging.

 “But?”

 “Never mind,” he kissed the tip of the angel’s nose, “Where did you say that river was?”

 Cass stood with a start, took his hand and started to drag him towards the door. Chuckling, he pulled the angel to a halt.

 “Hang on. Let me get my equipment. Are we gonna need the car?”

 “No,” Castiel said as he opened the front door and stepped outside. Dean followed him once he had everything he needed and they started a walk into the woods.

 

 Being in Castiel’s company was both easy and scary sometimes. Both because he was too quiet, that is, until Dean talked to him. He understood Dean’s need for peace when he was fishing, and when he needed time to think, and when he needed a shoulder to lean on, and even when he needed a good fuck. Cass understood. And he was learning to deal with these occasions in his own time and speed.

 Of course, it was too much for him to take so fast. They’d been out for three months only, even though they had been sleeping together for several weeks before. And though he was not supposed to be involved so deeply with him, Cass had it easy telling everyone Dean was his boyfriend. Innocent little angel.

 Dean searched for his hand on the grass. Cass looked at him and Dean’s eyes said everything.

 

 They had a four days reservation. Cass was more than glad to make Dean company while he fished or help him make dinner out of said fishes. They’d lie in bed together at night, their legs tangled under the sheets, lips and hands roaming over each other’s bodies – face, neck, arms, back, chest… Right before he fell asleep, Cass would let Dean take him, pliantly moving under his weight, little whimpers falling from his lips, fisting at the sheets and curling his toes until both of them came. Then Dean would fall asleep in the angel’s – _his_ angel’s – arms, thinking of how he could easily get used to this peaceful life.

 

 “It’s almost hard to believe you can spend all this time without hunting,” Dean said amusedly and Cass turned his head to look at him.

 “I find it harder to believe that no demon or creature has found us here.”

 “That too, man…” He nodded, “Not that I’m complaining, y’know, this has been great, but it worries me.”

 “Don’t be. You’ve been fighting evil for a long time, it is only fair that you take a time out. And it’s only four days.”

 “Yeah, if you say so, Cass.”

 “I mean it, Dean,” he propped himself up on his elbows.

 “I know, man, I just… Well, someone’s gotta do the job.”

 “You’re right. However, it’s no surprise that you get tired when you do the same thing for a long time.”

 “Is that supposed to mean that you’re tired of taking care of me?” Dean joked.

 Cass frowned, “Of course not, Dean. I meant humans. You humans have a shorter life and therefore less tolerance for doing things repeatedly.”

 “I got it, Cass, I got it,” Dean shook his head as he put the finishing rod down. They’d been there all morning and gotten nothing, and by now even he was bored. Castiel, on the other hand, had been lying on the grass and watching the clouds without blinking as if they’d been there for ten minutes.

 Dean walked to him and Cass watched with curious eyes. He lay down on top of the angel, his hands on the grass by the sides of his head, and kissed his cheek several times. Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, he placed his hands on Dean’s waist and turned his head to capture his lips in a kiss. He was one for slow, passionate kisses, he liked to be able to savor the moment, the taste that Dean left in his mouth. This time the man did it Cass’ way and he smiled when their lips parted.

 “I’m bored,” Dean said as he straddled the angel’s hips and his hands trailed down his chest.

 “I thought you liked fishing.”

 “I do, but you know what I like even more?”

 Dean smirked. Bad sign.

 As he popped the first of Cass’ shit buttons open, the angel held his wrists.

 “I don’t think this is a good place for sex, Dean.”

 “Don’t be a killjoy, Cass.”

 “We might scare the fishes away,” he raised a brow, legitimately concerned.

 “Not that there are a lot of fishes here, anyway,” Dean shrugged and brought Cass’ hands up to his lips, “C’mon, baby. Don’t let daddy down.”

 “My Father wouldn’t approve of us, Dean.”

 “Good, because I’m not looking for His approval.”

 Cass might have rolled his eyes, but Dean didn’t pay a lot of attention. Instead, he took off his shirt and under shirt, then proceeded to open up the rest of his buttons. He leaned down to mouth at Cass’ collarbones, licking over the path of blooming red marks that he left after sucking on his skin. His angel let out a breathy moan, his hands on Dean’s hair, and when they kissed again Cass was the hungry one.

 Dean chuckled as he kissed over his neck and chest, his lips closing around one of Castiel’s nipples. He arched his back and Dean suckled on it, bit and licked it until it was hard and red, so he did the same to its similar. Cass wasn’t very vocal, so Dean was satisfied to hear his heart thumping and feel the way his breathing was fast. He came lower and lower, kissed his navel while his hands worked the buckle of his belt, pulled his pants down. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Cass’ hardening length outlined by the black cotton of his underwear. He pulled it down and took his cock in his mouth.

 “D-Dean,” he muttered and Dean hummed around his cock, which made him shudder.

 He sucked and swirled his tongue around him, one of his hands gripping the base and the other keeping Castiel’s hips down. Cass let his head down, breathing harshly through his mouth and digging his nails into Dean’s shoulders. He pulled back and a little whine of protest fell from the angel’s lips, but soon Dean was lapping at his length again after sucking on two of his own fingers. He trailed his wet fingers down the back of Cass’ thigh, his balls, his ass, around his hole teasingly. His mouth never left his cock and Castiel’s mind was hazy with all the attention he was getting. When Dean began to press his finger in, the angel moaned and he chuckled around his girth.

 “You like it, don’t you, little angel?” He asked, pulling back again.

 “P-Please don’t… Stop...”

 Dean pushed his finger further in and Castiel bit his bottom lip. As he continued to push, he pressed a kiss to the head of his cock, nuzzled his balls, sucked on them, and Cass responded by jerking his hips up at every new ministration. He was already full of love marks, but Dean always found new patches of unmarked skin to bite on. It was quite a sight, Dean thought. And a reminder of who that cock-thirsty angel belonged to.

 He pushed a second finger in, watching Castiel’s face for reactions. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip so harshly that Dean feared it’d bleed. He leaned in and kissed him again, and Cass kissed back, bottom lip swollen and still soft. Castiel hissed as Dean scissored his fingers. Dean’s free hand roamed over his body, feeling him, his warm skin, his taut muscles…

 “Mine,” he whispered to Cass’ neck as he added a third finger. “You’re all mine.”

 Castiel nodded wordlessly, hands searching for the waistband of Dean’s jeans. He pushed them down awkwardly and opened his eyes to look at him. His pupils were blown wide. Dean smirked and pecked his lips one last time before pulling his hand back and getting out of his jeans completely, as well as his underwear.

 “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t bring lube. I didn’t think,” he murmured after going through all of his pockets. Castiel frowned.

 He spit on his hands and spread it over his cock. Holding Cass’ legs apart, he began to push in. He was tight and they both groaned. Took him a while to get past the ring of resistance and he gave the angel a few minutes to adjust before pushing the rest of the way. When he was fully sheathed, he pressed his forehead to Castiel’s and let out the breath his was holding. Cass wrapped his legs around his waist and dug his nails in his back.

 Dean pulled back just to slam back into him. Cass’ head rolled on the grass and he kissed his neck repeatedly as he fucked him. He had that smell that drove Dean crazy, it was all over him as warm breath ghosted over his shoulder. The rhythm they built was perfect and the higher Dean pulled Cass’ legs, the better the angle. He was almost bent in half, but it felt so good that he didn’t care.

 The hunter wanted to last, he truly did. But with every thrust and with the way Cass clenched around him, he knew he’d be seeing stars very soon. So he gave it everything. He fucked him hard and good, until Castiel couldn’t hold back the soft whimpers that came with every time Dean buried himself to the hilt. He looked down at the angel, all flustered and marked, cock bobbing against his belly, pre-come pooling over his skin, and smiled. He took one of Cass’ hands and wrapped it around his cock.

 “You’re beautiful, baby,” he murmured, jerking him with his own hand, “So beautiful.”

 Cass blushed even harder, if that was possible, and closed his eyes again. He was close, so close, and with Dean touching him like that he was going to come anytime now. He moved his hand along with Dean’s and pushed his heels against the low of his back, hips jerking up and toes curling, and when he came he pressed his lips to Dean’s shoulder to suppress a moan.

 “Oh God, Cass,” he groaned and continued to thrust in earnest, faster and faster and harder until his hips faltered and he came as well, no muffled groan from him, just Cass’ name chanted over and over as he pulled out and laid down on top of the angel.

 They were quiet for long minutes, limbs tangled and breath mingled, their faces mere inches away. Dean ran a hand through the angel’s hair over and over, fondness in the act. Castiel’s hands roaming over his back, the grass sticking to their sweaty bodies, the smell of his lover and sex, the quiet environment and no worries… Hell, he wished he could live that moment forever. It was so easy to just be that man who loved that other man, and who also loved to fish, even though today wasn’t a very good day for fishing. Well, that had gone wrong, but he could always count on Cass to brighten his day.

 He could always count on that little cottage, that little heaven they had built over those four days, to be their secret place.

 “I told you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said, his deep voice bringing Dean back from his reveries, “My Father has nothing to do with our relationship.”

 

 It almost felt wrong to leave the cottage the next morning and drive all the way back to the bunker. But Castiel was happy and pleased with himself, their wrapped hands resting on the seat between them.  And about Dean… Well, he’s sure he’s never had better vacations in his life. Even the one in Vegas. Even the one in LA. Nah. Cass had ruined him for big cities, alcohol and girls. Next time he decided to go on vacations, he sure as Hell was going to let Castiel plan it again.

 He looked at his side and Castiel looked at him as well. They smiled at each other.

 “Thanks, man.”

 “You’ve thanked me enough, Dean.”

 He chuckled, looking back at the road, “Guess I have.”

 “Would you like to go back there sometime in the future?”

 “Yeah, I would. Maybe take more time off, what do you say?”

 He glanced over at Cass again, quickly. The angel still had that mysterious smile of his on.

 “A week, perhaps,” Castiel said.

 “A week sounds perfect.”

 “It is settled, then. We come back next year or whenever you have time.”

 “You got it, man. It’s a date.”

 


End file.
